


Kigurumi

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Halloween, M/M, cat costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: kaiba doesn't want to dress up for Halloween but pegasus desperately wants to see the love of his life in a cat costume, some compromises are made.This is my half of an art trade ♡
Relationships: Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Kigurumi

The clock read 18:06, Saturday- October 31st, 2020.

Kaiba was preparing to pack up for the evening- another thirty minutes and he’d be on his way out the door. He was a punctual person and after years of overworking had been taught to go easier on himself. 

This was, of course, the influence of his much more lackadaisical lover- who, without warning, was now welcoming himself into Kaiba’s neat little office. Kaiba’s secretary was nowhere to be seen, but this was expected, she had left for home an hour prior and Pegasus knew this much.

Kaiba gave his best attempt to ignore Pegasus, but this tired and true method of dealing with the CEO of I2 had long since proved itself a fruitless endeavour. 

“Darling-” Pegasus spoke, a cheerful lilt on his tongue. “It’s time to put your work away.’ He strode comfortably to Kaiba’s desk, unaffected by the lack of response he received. He knew Kaiba would have hard saved his work the moment he entered those doors and he felt no guilt or remorse shutting down the computer he worked on. He didn’t unplug it, of course, but his finger on the power button would close out everything and hard shut down.

Now Kaiba lifted his head to look up to his bold intruder- he had no desire to punish him for that behaviour, however, as he had long since become accustomed to it. He preferred it in fact. “What do you want, Pegasus.” He’d said these words a time to many in the past with annoyance or anger, now he spoke softly- not in a way that could be called affectionate for anyone else, but Kaiba, on that matter, was different. This was likely as affectionate as he could get, but Pegasus knew that already.

Pegasus smiled a crooked smile- camp as it was, fit his face. “Now now- have you checked the date, my dear?” He shook his head in mock disappointment. “It’s a holiday- I came here to celebrate with you.” 

Kaiba didn’t need to glance at his clock to know what Pegasus meant by this. His western holiday.. Although it was becoming more and more popular in recent years Kaiba himself had yet to grow any fondness for it. “Sorry to disappoint, but I didn’t prepare a costume- we’ll have to try again next year.”

He did this last year too- he wasn’t all that fond of dressing up and acting like a fool for anyone. The party that he had been invited to the year prior had been fine without him, it would easily do the same again. 

The smile of his lover grew, and immediately Kaiba had realised he’d made a mistake somewhere. “I knew you would- you’re all too predictable, Kaiba-darling.” It was now that Kaiba noticed the bag that Pegasus had brought in with him. He had set it down by the desk before Kaiba had ever looked up to him- now he was nudging it within view. 

He swallowed, whether what went down was just the residual moisture from his now dry mouth or his pride as well was a question he didn’t want to ask. They played games like this often, it was a part of their relationship that worked well for them- Kaiba hardly won out in the end. This was due to the fact that while Kaiba didn’t know when to quit, Pegasus outright refused to, even while knowing he was fighting a losing battle. They worked well. 

“Why don’t you open it?” Kaiba had spent a moment too long in his head and Pegasus knew he was trying to find a way out of this. Kaiba had never given a hard no, but if he was ot just say he didn’t want to do this- Pegasus had every intention of accepting that. For now this was just a game between them, as so many things were.

Kaiba nodded wordlessly, still at a lack of words to say. Soft and slow, hesitant, he reached down into the gift back. He was worried quickly. Cat ears, two sets, a one-piece costume to match. This item, luckily, didn’t fall into the slutty line of halloween costumes, rather looked like a kigurumi. 

He dropped the items back into the bag. “I’m not wearing this in front of people.” He had already heard too many names on Pegasus’ roster- he had no intention of showing up anywhere dressed in one of these. He’d feel like a fool.

Pegasus drew his lips up into a pout. “Would you wear it if it was just us two?” He looked disappointed and Kaiba couldn’t help, at that moment, but think that Pegasus was going to try and persuade him into doing it anyway despite his discomfort.

“We won't be alone at your party- so it doesn’t matter.” This was a hard no for him- maybe if it was just in front of his lover he’d consider it, but in a crowd…. His image was too important to himself and he knew too many people who would take this and twist it some awful way. 

His stomach twisted for a moment, as if ringing out his nerves at the prospect- but then Pegasus spoke again. “Well, why don’t we skip the party this year?” He seemed very confident that he’d get a yes. He had planned this event at a rented venue rather than their own home, preparing for the possibility that Kaiba would still refuse and not enjoy being kept up by the noise of their guests.

Kaiba knew all too well that Pegasus could and would skip one of his own events just to accommodate his lover. He felt much more comfortable now- Pegasus would tease him for it, but it was never with malice- Kaiba had come to enjoy it. He took pause for a moment, although he had already come to his answer. He nodded then. 

“Let me pack up.” 

Pegasus giggled, “I’ll be patient.”

Despite that, they both knew already that he wouldn’t be.


End file.
